Hell to Marriage
by Brownie And Bleach
Summary: Major Alternate Universe. Based off the movie, “License to Wed.” Harry and Hermione are getting married, but first, they’ll have to go through a course of ‘tests’ to see if they’re ready for marriage


_**Disclaimer: **We own nothing except our obsessed minds, books, movies, games, etc. We're two ordinary girls/women (whatever you wanna say, haha) that own nothing. At all. It's pretty depressing, actually. So yeah, we own nothing. Never have, never will. _

_**Summary: **Major Alternate Universe. Based off the movie, "License to Wed." Harry and Hermione are getting married, but first, they'll have to go through a course of 'tests' to see if they're ready for marriage. HHr _

_**Authors' Notes:**__I, Swishy, am writing in Italics, while Jenn is … not.) No, that's not a grammar mistake, peoples. There's now officially two of us. Me, and Jenn. Mwahahah!! _Be afraid, be very afraid. _Sorry. Anyway… _

_**Warnings: **__Everything you can think of. Also, updates WILL BE slow. Knowing us, we'll be happy if we can get one out a month, with our other stories and all. _Yeah I mean I, Jenn, have like six stories I think it is now that I'm working on. And my ideas just keep coming. So we'll see….

_Enjoy! (I wonder who wrote that… :-P I always say that before a chapter. Sorry, long A/N from me._

_--------------_

Spring, 2002…

--------------

Harry groaned, taking the pillow from underneath him and placing it over his head. _Damn alarm, _he thought, reaching his arm out—over past Hermione—and groggily searching for the snooze button on the clock. He found it and removed the pillow from his face. Hermione, not wanting to get up, snuggled up to Harry and placed her head on his chest.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Harry asked, hoping she would just call in sick that day.

She yawned. "Harry I called in sick last time my parents asked for a little help. I can't keep calling in sick, or else they'll know _why _I'm calling in sick."

He grinned. "More shag time, you mean."

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and smiled, "Exactly why I don't want them to know." She began climbing out of the bed when Harry grabbed her arm. "Love, I have to go to work. I would love to lie in bed with you all day, but there are things that need to be done." He let of her arm with a big sigh and watched as she walked over to their closet.

"Hmm…" she murmured to herself, looking at hers and Harry's clothes. _I should probably wear business casual, since I'm only the secretary for a few hours. _She pursed her lips, wondering what to wear. Taking a pair of tight fitting khakis, she took her white belt out, and placed it on the hamper that was towards her modern vanity, where Harry's socks were. She looked for a shirt, but didn't find any she liked at the moment. Looking at Harry's side, she saw a pale blue polo. She smiled, taking it out of the hanger and holding it in front of herself, looking at her reflection.

Smiling, she thought that it actually looked quite nice on her. Sure, it was a few sizes too big, but it was comfortable, and she wouldn't look atrocious if she went out. She went to their wardrobe (their extra clothes were there, along with their underclothes) and pulled on a drawer. She took a pair of cotton knickers (though she was tempted to take a pair of lace, in case she decided to apparate home for lunch—she knew Harry'd certainly appreciate it) and threw it on her pile of clothes. Taking a simple cotton bra next, she shut the drawer and turned, seeing her boyfriend of two years frowning slightly.

Frowning herself, she walked over to their bed and sat on the edge of it, bringing a hand up to his cheek. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked.

"I just want you to stay, is all," he responded, his frown quickly turning into a grin. He gave her a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and attempting to pull her thin body towards his. Her thought process stopped as he opened his mouth and delved his tongue, rubbing against Hermione's. As their heated open mouth kiss continued, Hermione's cell phone started ringing.

Groaning softly, Hermione's mouth left Harry's. "Bugger," she muttered, moving towards the edge of the bed. Sometime during their songfest, she'd ended up straddling his lap, her hands in his thick hair, and her shirt nearly half way off. She picked it up and flipped open the phone. "Hello?" she asked dully, knowing who it was.

"Hermione, are you almost ready?" asked her mother.

"Y-yeah, Mum," she murmured, trying to push Harry away. He decided that it was a good time to suck on her neck. Hermione wanted to shove him off the bed. "I was just about to hop into the shower," she continued, knowing her mother wasn't convinced.

"Alright, dear. But you and I are going to have a short talk once you _get to work. _You _must _arrive this time. _No _excuses," she told her daughter sternly.

Hermione nodded, somehow willingly letting Harry pull her back and mould her back against his front. She smiled, feeling him. "Yes, Mum. I'll talk to you when I get there. I promise I won't skive off. I'm about to head into the shower right now."

"Okay. I'll see you there, then."

Hermione hung up her cell and closed it. "Harry, stop," she murmured. "Please."

"Why?" he asked, abandoning his previous activates (rubbing places from her hips to her waist, ribs, breasts, and so on), and starting to pull down her small sleep shorts. She placed her hands firmly on his, stopping him. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. "Fine, but I need to piss first," he muttered dejectedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and saw him get up. He shut their master bathroom door, and came out a minute later, playfully glaring at Hermione. "Get up," he told her, "I want to sleep."

"You didn't a few minutes ago," she muttered, gathering her day's clothes and going into the shower. She smiled, giving him a soft kiss. "Don't worry. I'll probably be home for lunch." She smirked, sending him a sly wink.

He smiled and pulled the covers over his lap and lay down. He made himself comfortable, and then watched her go to the bathroom. She softly shut the door behind her. Harry smiled, and after the water started running, he made a call to his (hopefully) future mother-in-law, making sure that she wouldn't be home for lunch.

**---------------**

She opened the bathroom door, walking towards the laundry basket. Throwing her dirty clothes there, she sneaked a glance at Harry. He wasn't in bed. She knit her eyebrows together. Perhaps he decided to get something to eat. She shrugged, magically drying her hair. After applying a bit of brown eyeliner on, along with a bit more makeup, she stood up and checked herself from the mirror. She didn't look half-bad, she thought, smiling.

Harry came in a moment later, grinning widely. He sat back in their bed, lying down.

"Now Harry," started Hermione, "remember what you have to do today."

"Yep," he murmured, making himself comfortable.

"We need some milk, so you might want to go grocery shopping and see what else we need," she listed. "Also, the clothes in our laundry room need to be folded, and our dirty clothes need to be washed. That won't take too long. There's also the sitting room; it's looking a bit messy. And," she turned around.

Harry was on his stomach, pillow over head, snoring softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Dolt," she muttered affectionately. "But you aren't getting away that easily," she said to herself, getting out her wand and _Accio_-ing a piece of small parchment. Taking out a quill, she started listing everything. After a few moments, she finished and put it on his bedside table, right under his glasses.

Walking over towards him, she placed one knee on the bed for support and leaned down, kissing his bare back softly. "Love you," she murmured, knowing he was asleep. Standing up fully, she took her cell phone and headed out of their bedroom.

--------------

Hermione arrived at her parent's private dentistry. She parked her car near the back, where the employees parked. After grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat, she headed towards the front door. Before entering through the door, she peeked inside the window, making sure her mother couldn't see her come in.

_She won't try to talk to me in front of her patients, _Hermione thought, spotting her mum talking to a patient. Hermione opened the door quietly, hoping the bell wouldn't ding.

"Shit," Hermione breathed as her purse got stuck in the door. When she pulled it out she glanced towards her mother; she was still talking to her patient. Quickly, Hermione exited the room. She started down the hall for her parent's office, so she could put her purse in there. When she reached their office she knocked, making sure her father wasn't in there.

Since there wasn't a response, she turned the door knob and pushed open the door. Setting her purse on the small sofa by the window, she walked towards the door. When she opened the door and began walking out her mother stopped her.

"Hello, sweetheart. Nice to see you actually here this morning," Catherine Granger said, a smile on her face. "How's Harry? Is he being a good boy?

Why don't you come in for a spot of tea," she suggested, still smiling.

Hermione, knowing that it wasn't just "a spot of tea," said, "No mum. I should really get to work."

Hermione began to walk down the hall, but Missus Granger stopped her. "No, really, I insist. I know you haven't had anything this morning, so you must. Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day," she informed, leading Hermione into her office. Hermione gave in and began walking. She sat down in the chair opposite of her mother's desk. She watched her mother pull out a thermos and two cups. Her mother set one cup in front of

Hermione and one on the other end of the desk.

After pouring some tea in to each cup her mother said, "So how've you been, now that you don't live with us?"

"Mum, I moved out a year and a half ago," Hermione reminded her.

"I know, but I'm still curious."

She took a sip of tea before saying, "Good."

"How's Harry been?" she asked, getting closer and closer to the point.

"Harry's good too. He's been tired lately from training, but he's good," she explained looking out the window, avoiding her mother's eyes.

Catherine nodded taking a sip of her tea. "That's good. It's like having physical education, but for hours longer and more exhausting because they're doing so much more work."

"Yeah, but since today is Saturday, he has the whole day free. We have some stuff to do around the flat, so he'll be spending half the day on that." She paused. "I'm just glad he and I have the weekends off, too. Training to be a Healer is so demanding sometimes. Though, the best advantage is that Harry and I have the same work times."

She smiled. She was finally getting to her daughter. "That's great, love. I'm glad you and Harry get time to be _together." _

Hermione coughed. "Err, yeah… it is good that we get to spend some time together."

"Is that why you haven't been working here?" she asked. "Because you and Harry are spending so much time together that you haven't felt the need

to show up to work? You only have to work on Saturdays, until four." _Which reminds me… _

"I know," she retorted, setting the empty cup down. "But I have exams to study for, training to do, the flat to clean, groceries to get," she listed off.

"Hermione, calm down!" said her mother, chuckling. "Lord, you sound like I did when I'd just gotten married. Your father and I were—"

"Still in school," she finished. "I know."

"Oh, which reminds me," she said, standing up, "You're going to have to work an extra two hours. Sherry said her son has run down with the flu, so she isn't able to make it. I told her that it wasn't a problem, and you can work."

Hermione groaned, narrowing her eyes slightly at her mother. "Fine. No problem. I'll just tell Harry." She went to retrieve her cell phone, but then she heard her mother speak again. She shrugged, dialing her boyfriend's number.

"Oh, look at the time! I've to give an oral examination in a few minutes to my patient Harry Jubol." Opening the door, she left to go treat her patient.

Hermione stopped dialing, her eyes going wide. She hadn't heard fully what her mother had said, but she'd heard enough? _Oral… Harry… what? _

_Oh, Merlin. She thinks I skive off so Harry and I can have oral? _She chuckled, shaking her head. _Well, she's mostly right. Oral, the actual sex… _She smiled giddily.

But then she shook her head. _No, I shouldn't think about this while I'm in my parents' office. Though—_She shook her head again. _I have to work. I have a job to do. _Taking a deep breath, she straightened out her shirt, put her cell phone in her front pocket, and left her parents' office.

--------------

Harry woke up two hours after Hermione had left. Automatically, he reached for his glasses; he noticed the parchment underneath his glasses and picked it up. He couldn't help but groan when he was finished reading it. _Why does she have to make me work too,_ Harry thought as he got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. _Guess I really do need to go shopping, _Harry thought seeing that there wasn't much in the fridge or the pantry.

Giving up on finding something to eat for breakfast, Harry went back into the bedroom to prepare for the day. After showering and putting on a plain red t-shirt and jeans, Harry was ready to go grocery shopping. He exited the flat and walked to his car.

The grocery store wasn't too far away from his and Hermione's flat, so he arrived within ten minutes. Once he entered the store he grabbed a cart and began going up and down the isles.

When he was done he had bought the ingredients to make Cornish game hen with blackberry sauce tonight, along with other groceries for the week. He returned home and made something for him to eat. After eating and washing the dishes he used, he started on the tasks Hermione had left him with. As he was doing them he rehearsed how he was going to ask Hermione to marry him. He had decided to ask after dinner, but how and what he was going to say he didn't know.

_Hey Hermione, will you marry me? _He mumbled it to himself and decided it was too cliché. _What are you doing for the rest of your life? _Not even bothering to say it to himself he shook his head no. He needed something original. Shrugging, he decided it would come naturally. He pulled the tiny square box out of his pocket and opened it. A beautiful diamond ring was inside; he had picked the ring out a week ago. He had spent a week trying to think of a way to ask Hermione and tonight was the night.

_She'll love it, _he thought, smiling. He glanced at his own hand, then back at the ring. _I wonder what it would look like on me; _Harry took the ring gently out of the box and placed it on his ring finger. He held his hand out, viewing the ring. _Wow I feel really…girly with this on, _he started to gently pull on the ring not wanting it to go flying somewhere, and it wouldn't come off.

"Oh hell," muttered Harry, his eyes widening. He twisted the ring around a bit, praying that it'd come off. "Oh _fuck!" _he swore when it didn't even twist. He dropped his hand. "Shit."

_What am I going to do now? _wondered Harry. "I knew this was going to be a mess," he muttered. _Okay, I'll just… maybe I'll just propose and she won't notice her ring on my finger. _He shook his head. _No, you daft idiot, that wouldn't work. Maybe… No… _

_I need a holiday. _

Sighing, he walked to their sofa and sat, running his ring-less hand through his hair. _Maybe I can propose and just… _

His cell phone started ringing. Standing up—abandoning all thoughts of the ring for, hopefully, the rest of the day—he flipped it open, and seeing that it was his girlfriend calling, he almost instantly became cheerful again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Harry," said Hermione. "Listen, Mum wanted me to stay for a bit longer today. The other secretary's son is sick, so she needed me. I'm sorry, love. I'll be home by seven though, for sure."

Harry tried not to sound too happy when he said, "All right, Mione. I'll see you during lunch though."

"Yeah." She paused, but then said, "Harry, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, and hung up the phone. Stuffing the phone into his pocket, he moved and attempted to do something productive. Saturdays without Hermione were always boring, he concluded a while back.

_--------------_

She was bored. That much was obvious. As Hermione wrote down names of patients and their scheduled dates of check-ups, she concluded that she was bored the day she started working for her parents. Ever since she started Hogwarts, she became accustomed to exciting and dangerous adventures. Perhaps she adapted to it, or maybe she was always born to have those types of adventures, only she didn't know. She wasn't too sure, but she reckoned it was the first.

_Sandy Cockran – 4:34, _Hermione jotted down quickly under the 24th of January. She wrote it down on their card, and then gave it to the woman, giving her a wide (yet fake) smile.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing her purse and heading out of the door.

"No problem," retorted Hermione. She put a few of the files away, and saw that her lunch hour was starting. She gulped inaudibly. That meant her parents were going to be there… with her… alone… _Oh no… Maybe I can go to mine and Harry's flat, _she thought, quickly going to her father's office and grabbing her purse.

However, before she could leave the office, her father stopped her. "Hermione, what are you doing? Don't you want to spend a lunch with your parents? Are we getting that old?" He chuckled. "Or do you just want to spend it with Harry?"

"Erm…"

"C'mon, love," he said, oblivious to the internal struggle his daughter was going through. Fortunately, his wife had forgotten to fill him in on the details, otherwise he would've forgotten and encouraged her to spend her lunch with her boyfriend. "It won't kill you, I promise. Just a lunch, and then you'll see Harry in a few hours time. I promise."

Sighing, Hermione agreed.

"That's my daughter!" he exclaimed, smiling happily. Hermione let her father lead her back into his and her mother's office. She took a seat on the small sofa and set her purse next to her. Missus Granger walked in with a smile, she took her white coat off and set it on her chair.

"You decided to have lunch with us," she said to Hermione grinning. Hermione just nodded. They watched as Mister Granger prepared lunch, heating the soup in the microwave and pulling the salad out of the fridge.

After ten minutes Mister Granger placed two bowls in front of each person and himself. Then he poured a glass of iced tea for each person. "So Hermione things at home okay?" he asked before he put a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah everything is going great. Harry is easy to live with."

"I bet," muttered her mother, smirking slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Breaking the silence that grew between the three of them Mister Granger asked, "So how's Crookshanks? Still living?"

Hermione swallowed the food in her mouth and answered, "He's fine. Gaining weight like crazy but the vet said its normal."

They nodded in agreement. The three of them ate in silence for a while before Missus Granger asked, "Hermione, when was the last time you had an oral examination?"

Not realizing what she was saying Hermione answered, "Oh I had about four yesterday and I almost had one this morning, why?" Her parents went wide-eyed, realizing what she just said. Hermione squeaked and accidentally spilled her iced tea on her khakis. _What to do? _Hermione stood up and began walking out calmly, her face scrunched. She walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

She went to go turn the doorknob but it was locked. Hermione began to bang on the door; _you've got to be kidding me. _She banged on the door again, "Can you hurry up?" A couple minutes later a little boy opened the door looking annoyed.

He looked at Hermione's khakis and smiled, "You peed your pants!"

"I didn't pee my--" Hermione began to argue.

"Yes you did," the boy began running down the hall giggling.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione entered the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. Hermione unzipped and unbuttoned her pants so she could slip them off after she slipped her feet out of her flats. When she got them off she held them, _now what? I could use a quick spell, wait no I'm in a muggle building. _She held them up to look at them. _Dammit. _

She turned on the sink and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. Then she put the paper towels in the water and then began to scrub the iced tea out of her khakis. The tea was just spreading, _shit. _She looked around the bathroom looking for something she could use, nothing. "I'll just get my phone and call Harry," she muttered.

After slipping her bottoms and her flats back on she unlocked the door and left the bathroom. She snuck down the hall and into her parent's office; they were still in there finishing their lunches. Hermione silently walked in there and grabbed her purse, her parents watched as she did this. Without a word Hermione left the office and went to an empty examination room.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Harry's number, "Hello?"

"Harry, listen I need you to bring me a pair of pants or a skirt or something," Hermione told him.

"Why?"

"I had an accident," she simply told him.

"But I thought you period ended sometime last week?" Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It did Harry, but I spilled something on my pants."

"How did you do that?"

"Let's just say my parents know how…oral we got yesterday," Hermione told him taking a seat on the examination chair. "Listen I'll explain later can you just bring me something to wear?"

Harry sighed, "Sure. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too," Hermione closed her phone and stuffed it back in her purse.

**--------------**

Hanging up his cell, Harry started laughing hysterically, holding his sides as he leaned over the sofa. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes in amusement and went towards his and Hermione's bedroom. _They found out we went down on each other, how quaint. _He chuckled, going towards Hermione's wardrobe. He accidentally (well, sort of) opened her underwear drawer first.

Closing it, he opened the drawer with all of her shorts, skirts, and sports clothes. She had sports bras in there, along with a few tight spandex shorts, hot pants, and her mini skirts that she reserved for Harry and Harry alone. He grinned, remembering what that little skirt did just two weeks ago. Taking a pair of black hot pants and a very short mini-skirt (one that he bought for her, just the past Christmas) that would match well with the shirt she decided to wear (which was his).

After closing her drawer, holding her small shorts and skirt in one hand, he made sure that his wand, wallet, and cell phone were in his pocket before apparating behind the building. He went to the front entrance and walked in, already knowing where Hermione and her family were.

He saw their office door opened, so he decided to check there first. Luckily, the whole Granger lot was there. Hermione noticed him first, and she instantly got up, took his hand, slammed the office door shut, and raced towards the bathroom, dragging Harry along. Once they were secure inside (she locked it), she gave him a quick, tight hug.

"Thank you!" she whispered happily, giving him a hard kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled, and soon things started getting steamy. When Harry finally pulled away (a grand total of 5 minutes later), he noted that Hermione had a leg wrapped around his hip, his hand was under her shirt, and they were grinding against each other.

"You're welcome," he whispered, giving her another lingering kiss. He ground on to her a bit more, but then pulled back a bit.

She smiled, moving her hips so they met his. He groaned. Hermione smiled; perhaps it was time Harry got another oral examination, just in case.

Seventeen or so minutes later, Harry finally found the time to show her the clothes he brought. They were on the floor of the loo, but other than that they were perfectly fine. He showed her the pair of hot pants, and she started laughing.

She shook her head, knowing it was a joke. "No, Harry. What did you really bring?"

"This," he grinned. "Or this," he pulled out the mini and held it over her hips. "I, personally, think it looks quite smashing."

"Right now you think everything is smashing," she retorted. "But give me the shirt, because it's—quite surprisingly—longer than those shorts."

"Not by much," he said, looking around innocently, smoothly making sure that his left thumb wasn't seen.

She simply rolled her eyes, unbuttoning her pants.

**--------------**

"Well, that took an awful long time, didn't it?" asked her mother, when the couple finally decided to sit in the office again. "I'm sure it didn't take that long to choose between a sk—what is that?" she asked suddenly, looking at Hermione's inner thighs. "Are those bruises?"

Harry's eyes traveled to her thighs, and there was the product of their "adventurous" side, just two days ago. They were fighting over dominance that night, and they'd ended up "wrestling." Either way, they had many positions, and each dominated in their own way. Either way, they both won. He felt himself flush.

Hermione's eyes widened and she immediately crossed her legs tightly. She was suddenly _very, very _thankful that her father had decided to call a co-worker; otherwise this would've been much too uncomfortable.

"They're, err, battle scars?" she lied, knowing her mother saw through the poor excuse of a lie.

"Battle scars, you say," said a new voice, and Hermione knew it was her father. _Shoot me. _"Were you sparring?" he asked innocently, still denying at times that his daughter was having sex.

"Err, yes," she answered. Well, it was almost the truth. _Sort of. Not really. _She groaned softly.

"I, err, got to go," stammered Harry, standing up. "I'll see you later, Mister and Misses Granger." He smiled politely at them. He leaned down and gave Hermione's cheek a kiss. "Love you," he whispered. She nodded, giving him a quick one armed hug.

He apparated away.

"Well, I suppose that's one out of the way," muttered her mother. "Now we can't get his side of the story. No matter. Hermione, do tell—"

"I have to go," she muttered abruptly, standing up and walking out of the door.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, while her father simply looked at his wife, confused.

**--------------**

As Harry rushed around their large flat, he wondered if everything was set. He looked down and saw that he was in the clothes he wore after coming back from the Grangers' dentistry: a pair of loose sweatpants, and a tight fitting, black t-shirt. He went to their room, checking the time (he had exactly 10min.) and taking off his clothes at a rapid speed. He took a silky black shirt and a pair of stylish fitting black jeans and ran started putting his clothes on at a hurried pace. After putting some cologne on, trying to fix his hair (to no use), tucking and un-tucking his shirt, he ran back to the dining room and made sure that the foods' heating charms were set. Seeing that they were, he looked at his thumb: the blasted ring was still there.

There was nothing he could do about it now.

A few seconds later, he heard the familiar pop of Hermione's arrival. "Harry, love, where are you?" she shouted, walking towards the dining room.

"Right here," he answered, already sitting, smiling at her. He saw her questioning look, and he answered. "I thought we'd have a special dinner."

"I am quite famished," she answered, placing her purse on the table and sitting down across from him. She smiled, her eyebrows rising as she saw what Harry had prepared. Obviously, this had taken him quite some time, and quite a deal of effort, too. She took his right hand, and squeezed.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Now, dig in!"

They ate in silence for most of the time, though occasionally Hermione would ask what he used to make such a fine dish, or how long it actually took him. Their conversations were short, most of it spent eating.

After they finished, Harry walked over to Hermione and held her hands. She knit her eyebrows together. She saw him get on one knee, and she nearly screamed.

"Hermione Granger," he whispered lovingly, holding her hand in both of his, "I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" He kissed her hand affectionately, waiting for her answer.

A lone tear slid down her cheek, and she whispered, "Yes," once.

But it was enough for Harry. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Hermione applied more pressure, her tongue curling around his. For a few minutes, they kissed in leisure, tongues rubbing against each other, lips pushing and pulling. Finally, Hermione pulled back.

"Is there a ring, or just sex?" she asked softly, running her hands up and down his body with a gossamer touch.

Harry smiled, embarrassed. "There's a ring," he answered, showing her his thumb. She gasped, stifling a giggle. He gave her a quick kiss, "And there's sex. It's like a two for one deal."

"That was a horrible joke," she teased, playing with his soft hair.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just get this ring off me tomorrow, or this is going to be my wedding ring."

This time she really did giggle. "Okay, calm down, sweetheart. The ring will come off tomorrow morning, I swear."

"Good." He gave her another kiss, this one getting hotter by the second. Soon, they were grinding each other again. This time, Hermione was the first to pull away.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" she suggested, wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Sounds good," he answered, picking her up and leading them to the bedroom. Perhaps they could battle more.

_Oh yeah, _thought Harry, looking down Hermione's (technically his) shirt, grinning, as she opened their door, _I think engagement is going to be a blast._

**---------------------**

**Authors' Notes: **_We're awesome. Here's the RR for the chapter! It's just a random game, so don't think we're on drugs or anything. _

**Bananas: **Green?

**Swishy: **sky

**Bananas : **blue

**Swishy: **Dan's eyes

**Bananas [9:44 P.M.: **sexy

**Swishy: **my boy

**Bananas [9:45 P.M.: **school

**Swishy:**Bio

**Bananas [9:45 P.M.: **boring

**Swishy: **EAT

**Bananas [9:48 P.M.: **dog

**Swishy:**cat

**Bananas [9:48 P.M.: **Crookshanks

**Swishy [9:48 P.M.: **SAT

**Bananas [9:49 P.M.: **college

**Swishy [9:49 P.M.: **hard

**Bananas [9:49 P.M.: **no comment

**Swishy [9:49 P.M.: **didn't think so

PS: _We're not on crack. Just letting you know. _And we never were. But Swizzle lives in the ghetto (no kidding), so you never know. _I do, it's true. Sort of. But I never did drugs; and I'm never going to. _No comment. _Shut up. _Hey I have the freedom of spee-- oh never mind.


End file.
